figureskatingfandomcom-20200216-history
ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating
The ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating (formerly the ISU Champions Series) is a series of international invitational competitions organized by the . Elite compete in the disciplines of , , , and . The junior-level equivalent is the . Summary Competitions Currently, the sanctioned competitions for the Grand Prix are: * * * * * * The series ends with the , which features the top six skaters/teams from the six competitions. This year's series will start in October and end in December. Discontinued Competitions * Background Fall international competitions such as , organized by the skating federations of their host countries, had been held for many years prior to their organization into a series as separate individual events . Following the attack in 1994, television coverage of skating was saturated with made-for-TV professional skating events, while the traditional "amateur" or "eligible" competitions were neglected. In order to remedy this situation, in 1995, the skating federations from the , , , , and began to plan their events as a series with cooperative marketing of the television rights in those countries, and with prize money funded by the sale of those rights. At this point, the stepped in and asserted its ownership of the international television rights to the series. When it was first created in the 1995–1996 skating season, the series was known as the ISU Champions Series. It did not become known as the Grand Prix of Figure Skating until the 1998–1999 season, when the ISU gained the rights to use that name. It originally had events in the USA, Canada, Japan, Germany, and France. An event in was added to the series in 1996, the series's second year. In the fall of 2003, the event in , the , was discontinued, and was replaced with one in , due to the ISU having negotiated a more favorable television contract in that country. In 1997, the ISU also created a similar series of developmental events for junior age-eligible skaters. Initially known as the ISU Junior Series, these events are now named the . This season begins before the senior-level one does. Qualifying Skaters are entered in the individual events either by being seeded or by invitation. The seeding of top skaters at Grand Prix events basically takes into account their placement from the previous World Championships, as well as their ISU international ranking. Skaters who are not seeded can be invited by the hosting country and each country can invite up to three of their own skaters for each discipline. This is to give a balanced field throughout the series, as well as allowing the hosting country a chance to showcase their top competitors. The Grand Prix of Figure Skating uses a points-based system based on results from the selected international events. The top qualifying skaters from each discipline are eligible to compete in the Grand Prix Figure Skating Final. The entry, seeding, and qualification rules for the individual events have varied from year to year, and also between the different disciplines. Typically, seeded skaters can be entered in either two or three events (the third being designated a non-scoring event), while other skaters may be entered in either one or two events. Starting with the 2003-04 season, the Interim Judging System was introduced for scoring events in the Grand Prix. This later developed into the , often called the Code of Points (CoP), of figure skating, replacing the previous . Over the years, the ISU has experimented with different formats for the Grand Prix Final competition. In some years, skaters were required to prepare three different programs rather than the normal two, with the third program being used for a skate-off between the top two finishers in each discipline after the initial rounds. This is no longer the case. External links *ISU Grand Prix Main Page *Medals table and winner information, 1995–2002 *1998–1999 Grand Prix *1999–2000 Grand Prix *2000–2001 Grand Prix *2001–2002 Grand Prix *2002–2003 Grand Prix *2003–2004 Grand Prix *2004–2005 Grand Prix *2005–2006 Grand Prix *2006–2007 Grand Prix information *2007–2008 Grand Prix information